Still a Mystery
by RebeccaHatesYou
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "The Threat"

"Line up straight, you vermin!" yelled the little, fat green man, that stood a little over four foot tall and twice that in width, puffs of gray hair stuck out of the top of his large, round head. His long jagged cracked, and chipped yellow teeth sticking out from his mouth.

All the women standing disorganized in the room straightened up, letting their rags of clothes barely hanging on from threads, hang exposing the flesh they thought might help them escape from this place, and formed a line, side by side, that stretched down the large corridor, except for a young women sitting in the corner, clothed in a pair of baggy black pants and a baggy black shirt.

She sat comfortably, with a book in her hand, letting her long charcoal black hair hang uselessly in front her face, changing slightly red and blue in spots, as she read.

She ignored the mans command, and just let her black eyes roam the page, laughing inside knowing what was going to happen next. I don't know why he tries, she thought to herself, mentally laughing at the visions of the past, which raced through her mind.

The green man growled between his teeth, looking almost as though he was trying to make a smile form on his deformed face. He strutted over to the girl in a few quick steps and grabbed her by the upper arm, and hauled her to her feet, spitting purple slim in her face as he talked, "you are not yet sold, and you will fallow my instructions, Dread, or you'll get the wipe!"

A slight giggle emerges from her lips as she finally looks him in the eye, a smile playing on her lips; as she wiped the smelly slim from her cheek. "You know you wouldn't to that, Luscious" she says in a deadly calm voice, while he watched her anger grow by the tightening of her jaw, "bring on the wipe" she said in a wispier, "you know you can't touch me."

She sat back down on the chair she was on, and starts to read her book again.

Her hair turning fully black, as she looked up, and saw him glaring down upon her. "Problems?" she asked in a sweet, yet bitter voice.

"Yes, in fact I do." He paused, as he saw a small smile form on her full lips, he gritted his teeth, holding back his hatred, while his nails dug into his palms, and then continued, "I don't care what you are, where you come from, or that you can easily kill me. I will sell you today, even if it is only for two dollars, you will be gone from this place, and I'll make sure you hate it." His eyes turned to his usual red as he said this, as they always seem to every time he even thought about the girl in front of him.

Dread just sat there smiling, knowing that unless he gave her away free, no one would pay a cent for her kind, or so she thought, as Luscious stomped off, clearly furious at her, promising himself that he would be rid of her very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Sold"

The human woman stood silently and impatiently in the hall waiting for Luscious' signal to enter, as the buyers came in crowds into the large ball room like room.

Men scattered around the room that looked human, but she could smell that they were not normal. When the door opened for the girls to come out, she noticed, still sitting comfortably in her seat that they were all different types of demons, vampires, and werewolves, and other creatures, in their human forms.

After a short moment of making sure all the girls were in place standing by the wall, Luscious looked at her with a death glare, and she stood up straightening herself out, and quietly walked over to the wall with the others and studying the walls with their magnificent paintings surrounded by black walls, while saying "I want me out of this place just as much as you do.."

He nodded his head, and mumbled a "sure..." and then went to stand on a stage, and began to speak into a microphone.

"Welcome, my lords." He glanced around the room, studying the faces he knew, and those he didn't, and then went on, "I'm glad you have come. My Master and I have a large selection of humans for you to purchase, bid your price and the highest price gets the slave…"He trailed off, knowing that they all knew what he was talking about.

He pointed to the first girl in the line, a short blonde girl no more then fifteen with big blue eyes, and she began to walk up to the stage through the crowd.

Once she was beside him, Luscious set the bit at two hundred dollars, and began to sell her off at the highest price he could get.

Dread looked to the crowd, and wrinkled up her nose in disgust, who can actually spend they're money on useless humans, she thought, as her dark eyes roamed around the room once again. She seen Luscious put a collar on the girls neck, and handed the leash to a group of vampires.

All of a sudden she heard her name being called from the front, and she slowly walked over, keeping her head down, and her thoughts locked in the back of her mind, it's not like I'm not stronger then everyone in the room, they can't read my thoughts, she thought as she silently chuckled to herself, trying to keep the fact that she was not a normal human hidden, because she wanted to leave this place.

When she stepped onto the stage, her book still in hand, she tried to act as human like she could manage, under the watchful eyes of the bidders.

The green man set a fairly low bid, and she was surprised that quite a few of the creatures brought the bit quite high.

Her eyes watched all the bidders raise their crummy hands, and yell out an amount of money. Watching them in all their disgusting forms, smelling the stench come off of them like sweat.

Almost out of her vision she saw a young man, pale white skin, with black hair resting lightly upon his shoulders, and yellow eyes glowing from under the shadow of his hair. He was different from the rest, sitting in a chair; his head raised and looked right in her black pits of eyes.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her mind, "do you want me to bid for you? Or would you rather be a slave to one of these things…"

The man she was looking as waved his hand around as she heard this said, and she mentally replied "What are you?" She asked, and then continued "you don't want me; you don't even know what I am."

He shook his head, his long hair shifting slightly, and then a small smile appeared on his head, "your right about that, I have no idea what you are, care to tell?"

She heard a bid and then a long silence, knowing the fat man in a lime green suit was going to buy you if no one spoke up. Her eyes looked pleadingly at the man, whom she was talking to in her thoughts.

Yet another moment of silence passed before she seen him do anything, he arched as eyebrow, and said to her in her mind "well?"

"Make a bid, and I'll tell you later." She answered in a quickened pace, and looked into his eyes, and barely seen him to it, but knew he had nodded.

In the next second, he had stood up, and called out a bid that was about five hundred dollars more then the bid the man in the lime green suit had set.

Everyone in the room looked at him, making small comments that Dread didn't miss, and then she listened to their disgusting thought, all sating things like, "why he would put such a high price on a stupid human?", "Why does he want her so bad?", she almost laughed as she heard this, knowing that she knew much more then them, much, much more, she thought, as she looked back at the dark man.

Luscious looked skeptical for a moment, and then dismissed the thoughts he was having, slammed down is wooden stick, and yelled, almost happily, "SOLD!"

He looked over at her, and whispered with a demented smile, "I guess I finally got rid of you, eh?", while he grabbed black leather leash and collar with spikes, and put the collar around her neck.

After he had attached the leash, he handed it to the man standing in front of Dread, that bought her just a few minutes ago, and he led her to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three "Truth Comes Forth"

After exiting the castle, she looked up at the moon that shone brightly on the late October night. The man opened the door to a black limo that had pulled up in front of them, and Dread got inside, sitting at the far side, sat her book in her lap, and began to read.

The man got in and sat across from her and sighed, looking at the ground and then back at her, and said, "will you now tell me what you are?"

"I am a lot of things" she answered simply, not looking up from her book.

"Ok," he cocked an eyebrow, and looked down at her book in the darkness of the limo; "you're going to hurt your eyes reading in the dark..." he trailed off, looking out the window.

She let out a small bitter laugh, looked up from her book, her black eyes shining in the moon light, and let a smile form on her lips. "It might hurt people like you, but I have perfect vision in the dark" she smirked, "wait… I'm wrong, you're not a human. What are you?"

He sighed, and leaned back in his seat, "that would be complicated."

"How so?"

"You could call me a vampire, but I can go in the light, you can call me a werewolf, but as you can see, I can change when I want, and I am the son of Satan."

"How cute…" she mused, not exactly interested in the conversation, and looking down at her book.

His face went serious, and then suddenly noticed strands of her hair turn violet, and crimson red, and smiled. "So, what's your name?"

"Dread Dead"

"Hmm..." he seemed lost in thought, but quickly out when he heard her speak again.

"And now is when you tell me yours" she said, looking up at him from her book, staring into his yellow eyes.

"Devon" He replied simply.

"Well, Devon, where might we be heading to?" she asked, still looking at him.

"I am going to Hell to visit my father, and you are going where ever you want."

He finished with a smile, that almost made Dread's black heart melt, but not quite, her thoughts were on where she was to go.

"I guess I am going to go to where I was before those inbreeds took me" she said coldly, looking out the window.

"And where might that be?" He asked, wondering if she really was who he thought.

"Kingdom Of Dead, I have to see my mother, and see if the slime has claimed the throne yet."

He nodded his head, finally knowing exactly who she was, the daughter of Death herself, he thought, as he looked at her waist long hair, changing slightly as she pushed it behind her shoulder.

"So, if your Death's daughter, that would make you the heir to the throne? Or are you the second?" he questioned.

"That," she said, looking back at him, "would mean I am the heir."

He stared at her emotionless face, and wondered what she was hiding.

"I haven't hid anything, you just don't ask the right questions" she answered, reading his thoughts.

"How long have you being that?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

A beautiful smile lit her face as she answered, "since the moment I saw you."

Devon smiled and shook his head, and tried to clear his mind, and block his thoughts.

"That won't help; no one can block their thoughts from me, not even Satan himself."

He cocked an eyebrow, "are you so sure?"

Her smile instantly evaporated off of her face, "when I was five I could read my own fathers thoughts, and when I was fifteen, when I met Satan, I could read his thoughts do you really think I couldn't now?"

"How old are you exactly?"

"206" she said, her black eyes suddenly looking frightening. "And you?"

"I was the first born, heir to the throne, and I am 375" he finished, trying to fight back the goose bumps that were crawling up his spine, suddenly noticing Dread moving her fingers slightly. "And will you quit that, and tell me exactly what you are!" he yelled, feeling frustrated, and his eyes turning blood red in auger.

She sighed, and stopped moving, causing the tingling to stop, and said "all the souls, mainly powers, my mother took before I was born made into one, I guess you could say, plus one more, bringing death to the souls that longed for it, that is what I am."

Devon was silent for a few moments, thinking over what she had said, and then finally said, "so you were who my father was talking about when-" he cut himself off before the words came to his mouth, not wanting to believe reality, and trying not to think about it because Dread would hear.

"When…?" she questioned.

He sighed, and then stared at the floor of the car, and said "you'll find out soon enough…"

When she heard this, she acted like she didn't hear him, and said "well, I'm tired, tell me when we get to the portal…" she trailed off setting her book down, and stretching herself across the seat, and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "Thoughts…"

He sat there, watching her breathing slow, making sure he could bring out the questions he wanted answers for, in his thoughts, with out her knowing everything that he couldn't yet tell her, yet he didn't know she could still hear him.

Dread drifted into a dreamless sleep, that usually were full of voices she couldn't understand, and didn't know who they came from, but then felt as though she were awake, and watching a handsome man sit in front of her, pondering in the thoughts she finally knew she could hear.

She started to listen carefully, trying to make out the words.

"How could my father possibly think I can marry her? This can't be happening to me; I thought my sworn to would be some other vampire, or maybe a werewolf, or even a demon. How can he think that I could marry Death's daughter, whom is already heir to her own throne?"

The thoughts stop for a moment, as she sees him look out the window, and then back at her sleeping body, "she is beautiful though, earth shattering beautiful…"

Dread's body starts to stir as she tries to wake herself from her slumber, wanting the thoughts to stop.

Suddenly Devon sees her sit up, and glares at him. "If you think I can't still hear your thoughts in my sleep, you're terribly wrong, and should stop thinking such things, because I don't want to hear such bull shit."

Devon sits there in amassment, and in embarrassment knowing what he had just thought, and wondering how she does it.

"It's not hard…" she rolls her eyes, while laying back down, with her hands behind her head staring out the window on the other side of the car, noting out of the corner of her eye that Devon's cheeks were flushed, and she closes her eyes, and welcomes the darkness that surrounds her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "Revealing Amassment"

Suddenly her whole body feels as though it is on fire, and she breaks out of the darkness and role into a ball on the floor, tears' lining her eyes, as a scream escapes her lips.

Devon jumps as he sees this, and sits on the ground beside her, not knowing what to do, as he sees her hair turn yellow, then pink, and finally blue that darkens into black once again.

The burning pain finally eases, and she sits up, still on the ground of the car, with her knees to her chest. She takes deep breaths, and tries to slow her pounding heart, as tears roll down her face.

Devon sits there stunned for a few moments, and then brushes a sweat drenched hair out of Dread's face. Looking into her eyes, he notices her eyes are glazed over, almost making them look grey.

"I thought they were over…" she says, more to herself then to him.

"What were over?" he asks, wondering what she was talking about.

"I wonder how many times I'll have to go through this, how many people my mother killed…" she trails off, not hearing him.

He reached out his arms, and pulled her to him, laying her head on his hard chest, while she closed her troubled eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

Light starts to come in through the tinted windows, and Dread starts to stir once again. The car they are in stops, and the limo driver gets out of the car, and opens the door. Dread opens her eyes, and looks around her, noticing the door to the car open, and that she was cradled in Devon's strong arms.

Devon looks down upon her, still in his arms, as he steps out into the sunlight, a blank expression on her face.

"Where are we?" she asks, a few moments after she is fully awake.

"At the gates of Hell" he replies, looking at two large iron gates in front of him.

A demon guard walks up to him, and asks him who he is, and Devon answers him.

The gates open, and then close behind them, as Devon carries Dread into the small town, toward a Inn, to get cleaned up, and some sleep.

After Devon goes into the office, and buys a room for the rest of the day, and night, he is shown where the room is.

When he finds the room, he opens the door, closes it softly behind him, and lightly sets her of the large bed in the middle of the main room, noticing the door to the left where he guessed the bathroom was.

He enters the bathroom, and sees a sink, toilet, and a shower. "Should I?" he asks himself, while closing the door behind him, and stripping himself of clothes, and turning on the shower water.

Devon steps into the steaming hot water, washes himself off, steps out, and grabs a towel quickly and ties it around his waist, noticing that the bathroom door was now open.

He walks out of the bathroom, wondering why the door was open, when he closed it. He sees Dread sitting on the bed, staring out the window her hair tied into a loose ponytail.

"Did you open that?" he asks, as his eyes looked at her motionless body.

Like a bolt of lightning, he sees her face turn toward him, her face emotionless as it always is.

"Yes, I was wondering where you were, so I opened the door to make sure you were in there, so I could tell you I was leaving" she says, with almost a sad look in her eyes, but it is instantly gone. "I need to have a shower and change before I go though" she pauses, as she walks by him into the bathroom, "I hate closed doors, so if you look, I'll make sure I do what I did to the last prick that tried."

"Can I ask what you did?" he asked.

"You don't want to know, she said with a smirk.

"Oh" is all he manages to say as he walks over to the bed and sits down on it pulling on the clothes he had on before.

"Here" she yells from the bathroom.

Instantly there is a pile of clothes beside him on the bed, and he looks down at it. There is a pair of black leather pants, and a plain black shirt.

After he put them on, he walked over to the window and stood beside it, looking at the rolling black hills in the distance. He heard the water to the shower turn on, turned to the bathroom and glanced at Dread, who was walking around the bathroom, seemingly looking for something.

He sighs, and just looks at her through the open door, as she searches through the cabinets, and drawers. She pulls a bottle of something out of one of them and sets it on the side of the sink.

He blinks a few times, trying to find reality, as she slowly pulls off her baggy shirt to reveal her pale back in a black lacey bra. Her hand reaches back and unhooks it and pulls it off. She starts to unbuckle her pants, and easily slides them off, showing her shapely body, in just a small thong.

He tried to tear his eyes away from her body, but found he couldn't, he just stood there, staring at her amazing body as she bent over and took off her underwear, and then took out her hair and shook it and made it fall to just above her small round bottom.

As soon as he had control over himself, he looked away from the doorway and walked back over to the bed, and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
